Losing Someone Special
by Sabaku no Rin
Summary: Ino realized she was beginning to like Sai more and more. Little did she know, Sai was beginning to like her. But what if... A tragedy occurred?
1. Chapter 1: What Love is?

**_-The Newbie Author-_  
**

**Hi everyone! So... This would gonna be my very first story in here. I am just a quite beginner so please don't expect too much on me. If and if you would ever find some words wrongly spelled or some grammatical mistakes, you could just inform me and I could change it right away!**

**I hope you like it somehow though... x))**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT LOVE IS**

The wind is still, the sound of the rivers had made seems like a relaxing song as it makes a good harmony with the birds chirping beautifully. The sun is so bright up in the sky. The moment is just great, the scene is like a beautiful painting an artistic person had made. The scene is full of peace… Everything is so calm.

A fellow artist was just sitting by the river, catching every perfect detail of the surrounding. Trying to feel the calmness, drawing whatever comes to his mind as he watch the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, our fellow felt someone's presence behind him. He turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Gorgeous" the artist greeted his fellow ninja with his ever present smile to the blonde girl that seem has been there few minutes ago.

"It's a beautiful scenery, isn't it?" The blonde said, staring at the river as it flows endlessly.

"It is." Sai replied as the blonde looks at him with sparkling eyes.

"Um, anyway, you know, I think my legs would ache if I would remain standing here… Would you mind if I sit next to you?" Ino said, as he looks to Sai's now emotionless face.

"So… What are you up to? Ms. Gorgeous?" Sai asked as Ino sat next to him.

"Just passing by…Then I saw you busy doing something so I decided to take a look on what you're doing." Ino replied as she grabs Sai's sketchbook and flips through its pages. "Wow… very artistic" Ino exclaimed, admiring Sai's drawings. "You really have the talent huh… hmm… majestic…." Ino added as she observed the every detail on Sai's drawings.

"You could draw something in my sketchbook too, if you want" Sai offered with a smile.

"I… Couldn't" Ino replied upset.

"I could teach you if you want" Sai offered again preparing some ink and brush.

"I don't… see why not" Ino replied blushing.

"Let's start" Sai said. Flipping the pages from his sketchbook. He guided Ino's hand in drawing some details she couldn't draw. This makes Ino blush heavily that she becomes redder and redder making her looks like a tomato as Sai holding her hand guiding it all over the paper. Few minutes later, the drawing was done. A chibi drawing of themselves. They draw themselves together smiling.

"Yay! It's done! My very first drawing!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully looking at their drawing As she smiles from ear to ear. Sai could say that, that was a real smile. Not a fake one… unlike his smile. A total fake . "Aww… Aren't we so cute in this picture? I'll keep it in my room. I really really _**love**_ this drawing so much!" she added.

"_Did she just said the word 'love'? what is that? I think I already read it somewhere… but I still couldn't understand.. I can't remember."_Sai thought. Until, he gained the courage to ask about it.

"Ino-san"

"hn?"

"What is love?"

Ino's eyes widened as she thought "_is he serious?"_

"Uh… Well…" she started. "That's a way on how you show you cared about something or someone. That it was very special to you that you seems cannot leave without them 'cuz you really treasure them that much." She explained. Searching for the right words that an emotionless person like Sai, would understand.

"Well, as for me, Love is like a flower, they give color to this world! And just like a flower, you have to take care of it for the flower to bloom. The more you fertilize and care of it, the more it would bloom. And you should also have the enough patience until it blooms. If ever you would finally gave in and you wouldn't care about that flower, it would lose it bloom and that flower would surely die and would lose its important to this world. That's how I define love. There is so many definition about love though. As for Naruto, Love could bring peace. While Sakura, she defines it as an addiction that couldn't be treat. For Kiba, Love is a part of a life full of adventure. For Shino, love was mysterious that no one could predict when it would show up. For Neji, Love is a destiny you couldn't escape. For Tenten, it is the ultimate weapon. For Lee, it is a part of youth. For Hinata, love could change anyone. For Shikamaru, Love is troublesome. And for Choji… Love is food." Ino added.

"Is that so? I see…" Sai replied with an empty expression.

"Yup!" Ino nodded. "Oh Sai, I have to go! I think my break was over. I need to take over our flower shop. See you around! Goodbye! And Thank you for teaching me how to draw!" Ino waves goodbye as she leaves.

"Goodbye… And thank you for making me understand about love" Sai said to himself. A smile draw on his face. This time, it is a smile that comes from his heart, not a fake one that he always shows to everyone.

Ino marches towards their flower shop, she realizes she's beginning to like Sai more and more. And little did she know, Sai was beginning to like her.

* * *

Sai's paintbrush were moving fast. He keeps on drawing and drawing the same portrait Ino created. He was alerted by a whispering noise at his back. He turned to see who was it. He saw a pink haired girl covering the mouth of the a blonde boy as he struggles from her grip.

"Greetings, Sakura-san and Naruto-kun." Sai greeted. Sakura removed her hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Hey Sai. Tell me. Are you in love?" Naruto teased him with a wide grin as Sakura released his mouth. Sakura elbowed him. "What! I am just asking." Naruto complained. Sakura knitted her brows.

"Uh… I can't understand your point, Naruto-kun." Sai interrupts there arguing.

"You know, you just keeps on drawing and drawing all over and over again that same portrait... That drawing you and ino were together." Sakura answered.

Silence... Then...

"Then, how could you say that... I'm in love? Is there any sign when you got stuck with it?"

Sakura and Naruto looks at each other. "Tell him." Sakura whispered. "No. WE would tell him" Naruto replied.

."Uh… Well," Naruto started. "It is when a person you're in love with was with you. And, you'll experience an undefined happiness in your heart that it seems to burst out." Naruto explained as he sits beside Sai.

"And it seems your stomach goes back flips and your eyes were just focuses on that girl and it seems your surrounding goes blurred 'cuz you're eyes were just focuses on hers. And you would hear nothing but just your loved one's voice." Sakura added as she sits beside Naruto.

"Then how could you say… I'm in love?" Sai asked. Looking at his comrades with an emotionless face.

"Because… You keeps on drawing and drawing the same face. Ino." Narito grins as he grabs Sai's sketchbook and flips the pages to show portraits of Ino drawn by Sai.

"Is that an another sign too?" Sai asked as he blinks.

"Uhuh." Naruto nodded. Still grinning. "You couldn't get someone out of your mind. That's another sign." Naruto added.

"Why don't you tell her? Ino-pig seems like you too." Sakura said. Encouraging Sai to confess.

Sai just remained quiet. Thinking.

"Oi, Naruto, let's go. I promised to eat in ichiraku restaurant with you right?" Sakura said. Dusting herself.

"Oww… Are we going out for a date? Sakura-san?" Naruto asked with a wide smile. Sakura whacks his head.

"Idiot! Why would I go out for a date with you? I'll just gonna keep my promise! I always keep my promise because a promise is a promise! Jerk!" Sakura yelled as her vein pops as she drags Naruto to their way

Sai just watch his comrades fades away quarrelling each other.

_"It's getting late. I shall go home."_

Sai thought as he began to pick himself up and fix his things.

Sai were walking down the street. Going wherever his feet takes him. He found himself in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

_"Should I tell her? Ah no, a good question is... Could I tell her?" _Sai thought for a second and shook his head. He was about to go home when a heard a when suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice to him. The same voice that always makes his heart skips a bit. But he don't show it obviously nor made anyone notice what he really feels deeps inside.

"Hey Sai! Wanna take a break right here with me?" Ino yelled, with her usual cheerful voice.

"But I have to- Uh, maybe next time" Sai said as he tries his best not to act or say anything that would make both of them awkward or something like that

"Oh c'mon. I take that as a Yes." She replied as she moves toward their well known flower shop. "Come in, I'll just go and take Tea and some snacks for us."

Sai thought that it would be kinda rude if he would reject an invite from a lady, especially, from her. So he finally gave in.

"The Konoha festival would soon be here right? So, what's your plan?" She asked him as she pours down hot tea to their cups, and then, sips it slowly as it makes a slurping sound.

"I don't know. It would be just another day. An ordinary day just like the others." He replied and took his cup.

"Oh. But you know, nothing to lose if you'll gonna enjoy the day. You really really have to enjoy every single day in your life! Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll just die and all you have done to your life is making it miserable. C'mon! Fill your life with happiness and full of love!" She replied with an energetic voice

He just remained quiet. There he heard it again. That same word. The word that keeps running on his mind the whole day... "_love.." _

_"_Ino... I have something to ask." He said in a low voice but loud enough for Ino to hear.

"What is it?"

"What do you think about being in love?"

He was asking another question with the same topic just like what they were talking about earlier this day. _"No doubt, his in love. But with whom? I envy that person. Ah no Ino! You shouldn't feel that way!"_

"Uhm... Well... it was just a crazy thing being fell by a fool." She replied as a smile draw from her face.

Sai was shocked on what she said. _"is that so?" _He thought. They were both quiet once again.

_"Damn. I shouldn't tell something like that! Maybe that would just make him more confuse on what he feels inside. But I really wonder who was the very first girl Sai fell in love into... I wish I was that girl. But I know that's-" _Ino's thought was cut as Sai began to speak once again.

"Then, do you think I'm a fool? Because... I could feel that 'crazy thing' to you." Finally! He got the guts to say those words! Though he didn't really tell it in a romantic manner though.

_"What did he said? Did I heard him right? I just heard him say-"_

"Ino! Come here! You have to clean up this mess. Immediately!" It was Inoichi, her father, calling her name.

"Coming!" She replied "Uh, Sai, maybe we should continue our chitchat tomorrow. Bye!" She said as she rushed to where her father was. _"What a wrong timing..." _She muttered to herself.

* * *

Sai went out from the flower shop. Taking the path to his home.

"You like her, don't you?"

Sai turned and saw a blonde girl with spiky hair grinning.

"Temari-san?" Sai said to himself. "_Oh yeah… Chuunin exams right? Ambassadors..." _Sai thought.

"Why don't you tell her? Be a man" Sai heard another voice as it mumbles "Troublesome" at the end of his sentence.

"_Isn't that Ino-san's teammate? What is his name again? Aa… Shikamaru I think."_

"Goodluck!" The lazy Nara said as he pats Sai in his back and follows Temari.

Sai didn't mind what the they said. He suddenly realized that the time already past so fast. And the sun was beginning to set and he need to go home. Suddenly, he was alarmed by a messenger nin.

"Hokage-sama wants all the ninjas to gather! Sasuke and his companions were attacking the village!" The ninja explained and he jump off the trees swiftly as soon as he finished saying those words. Sai immediately went his way to the meeting place.

"This would be another quite long day." He sighs

**_-The Newbie Author-_**

* * *

**That's it! My very first fanfic. Are you patient enough to wait for the next chapters? Thanks for reading folks! :))**


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

**_- The Newbie Author-_  
**

**Yo everyone! Chapter 2 is up! Here it is...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TRAGEDY**

Sai reached the battlefield. He saw Sakura, laying on the ground, unconscious. Naruto is still fighting and trying to calm himself as long as he could. Because if he lose control, he might release the Kyubi and he might hurt his own friends. Numbers of ninjas, chuunins, jounins and even genins, were busy fighting with their opponents, trying to protect their village.

Suddenly, a ninja attacked Sai so he became busy trying to defeat his enemy too.

Meanwhile, Ino was strolling at the woods, feeling the sweet breeze blowing gently on her cheeks. When she heard some noise on a part of the forest. She rushed to see what it was. And she saw the same scene Sai saw.

Sasuke passed through Naruto's guard and was attemting to hit Sakura with a chidori to end up her life, and to make Naruto lose control and release the Kyubi. He wants to try the power of the Kyubi.

Naruto don't even know what to do right now! He already drained all of his chakra lately that it wasn't enough for him to do any kind of jutsu to counter Sasuke's attack. He was seemed paralyze, his fear that another friend of his would die, made him unable to think of any other way for him to be able to save Sakura's life. Until, he just ended up running towards her as fast as he could, for him to cover Sakura so she wouldn't get hit by Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke was really determined to kill her.

_"No! Naruto shouldn't die! He was the only chance of the konoha! He was something important!"_ Sai immediately goes in front of Naruto, leaving his enemy half dead, in order to save his comrades. Sasuke were about just few inches away when…

_" No! This can't be! They would die for sure! I have to do something! I should not stand here and watch them die! If I'm going to use my jutsu... damn! It wouldn't been able to reach them in no time! I have no choice... This is all I can do in this kind of situation..." _This is the thought running in Ino's mind as she ran to protect them... by sacrificing her life...

"Ino" Sai whispered. Eyes widening.

The scene was so intense, So fast. They didn't make wise decisions. Maybe, the adrenalin caused them to do things without even thinking to do a plan nor to think twice before doing it.. crippling their ability to think of any other possible way... How could you make a useful and possible plan if you're friends were about to get killed?

Blood clots... She covered the three of them. Ino fell down on the ground as she was being covered by her own blood. The chidori made a hole from Ino's back, passing her stomach. Shocked could be felt everywhere. Silence….

Naruto was now again paralyzed... as he watched Ino, feel on the ground... Sai fell down on his knees. As he picks up Ino into his arms. Tears fell down on his pale cheeks.

"Don't cry! It doesn't suits you. And... don't worry... I would assure you that I would die happy... for all of you fill me with love and that always makes me happy... Oh, one more thing, take care of my treasure." Ino broke the silence. Handling Sai a piece of paper neatly folded before she lays flat on the ground. Smiling.

" I also want to tell you that I am also a 'fool' because I also feel the same way to you." She said and she chuckles, but she cough and spits blood. Extreme pain could be seen on her obviously severe injury. But happiness could be seen on her eyes... on her face "And... just fill your life with endless love and happiness huh... Just... enjoy your life and don't forget to... to... smile." She added and smiled once again.

"Will you tell our friends… That I'll miss them...? That I'm very thankful that I've become the part of their life... I'll wait for all of you… there." She managed to say those words very weakly between her long pauses. She points at the orange sky with thin, orange clouds as the sun was setting. Ino continued "Always… beautiful..." she said softly as she took her last breath. And there she was, dying as the beautiful sun sets.

Sai was filled by anger. He killed every enemies that was attempting to attack him.

Naruto was beginning to transform into Kyubi he became very angry that it made him to transform into his kyubi form. He was fully eaten by anger. For he lost a friend... He attacked Sasuke quickly and made him bleed blood.

"So… This was the power of kyubi." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Dodging every attacks.

Soon, the back up ninjas from the allied villages finally came. They were large in numbers. They helped them defeat their opponents.

The next thing Sai remembered was, Yamato sealed the kyubi.

Sasuke and his remaining companions that survived from the bloody battle, vanished.

"They flee... we have to be ready... they would come back here for sure. And fulfill their plans. I know that they have another plan..." Kakashi told them.

* * *

3 months later, Ino's friends got a move on. They stopped mourning and weeping as they realized that if Ino was here, maybe she would laugh at them. Probably, Ino was just watching them up there. Laughing at the crybabies.

They were standing there, next to Ino's memorial monument, as they recall their memories with her. With their cheerful, wacky, and sometimes, moody blonde friend. And just laugh at it and sighing.

"Hey, Ino-pig. I miss you," Sakura muttered.

"So do I." Hinata whispered loud enough to hear all of them.

"Akamaru said he missed her too." Kiba added. Patting his dog's head.

"My bugs also thinks the same." Shino said. As his bugs goes out from his clothes

"We all miss her." Choji inserted. Eating his chips.

"Of course. She was a strong woman." Tenten said.

"Oh come on guys... what's with that faces? If Ino was here, she would really laugh at you." Temari cheered.

"Yeah! That's right! Ino wouldn't wants to see us with these faces. Cheer up! Dattebayo!"

Then they all went their way. To celebrate Konoha festival.

_Thank you. Ino-san. For making me understand what love is._Sai thought as he looks at the sky as he walks towards his friends.

"Oi Sai! Let's go! You walks just like Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled back.

"Incoming!" Sai replied as he runs towards his friends.

"Hey Sai, I saw Ino gave you a piece of paper before... she..." Sakura said. Frowning.

Sai immediately took out the piece of paper and looks at it. It was... Ino's very first drawing. Yes, it was. The drawing she drawn with him.

"See? I told you. She likes you too." Temari mumbled. "I know if someone was having a crush... And who he or she was having a crush on. And i know that someone's has a crush on me..." She added as she pinched Shikamaru's cheek.

"I do not!" Shikamaru denied. "Troublesome woman." He mumbled

"Oh really? Oh well, hey Tenten? When would you like to confess to nej- I mean... to your crush?" Temari grins as she teased Tenten.

"What are you talking about? are you silly?" Tenten replied.

"No one really have the brave heart to confess, right?" Temari sighed.

"I do have." Naruto said proudly. Taking a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice echoed all over.

"Idiot!" Sakura was beginning to beating him up.

"What a jerk." Tenten said

"Well, it was his destiny. He could do nothing but to accept his miserable fate" Neji said calmly.

"Whatever, oh no, time to go back to my village, escort me now, Shika-chan." Temari sighs.

"You don't have to tell me to do so. Hokage-sama ordered me to do that. And... Stop calling me in that name... Troblesome woman." Shikamaru complained.

The group marched their way toward their their path. They shall go home, and rest their tired body, mind, and feelings, for them to prepare for another day full of mystery, together.

Sai regrets that he didn't confess his feelings.

Sai took a look on his friends as he realizes that he has his own definition on what love is… and it is…"Love is like an art, the more effort that you would give to it, the more beautiful it's outlook would be."

_"Wait for me, Ino, one day, we would be together again. And that would be the moment I'll confess my feelings to you..." _Sai said to himself as he follows his friends.

**+END+**

**_-The Newbie Author-_  
**

* * *

**So that's it... i'm done with my first story**

** I know it was a simple and short story. But, it has a moral lesson.**

** It is **_**While you're love one was still here. Always tell him or her how much you love him/her. because, we do not know when they would gone without even saying goodbye. And without even knowing that you love **_**him/her.**

**And,****Thanks for reading! **

**Now, right after you read this, go and call, text or tell your loved ones that you love… For you do not know when would be the moment that time would get them and you won't be able to tell then the unsaid words that you want to tell… and what they are waiting for you to tell...  
**


End file.
